Okay, That didn't work
by Paige
Summary: First of all, I'm obsessed with Liger Zero. This fic is about Liger trying to get Bit and Leena together. Here's a twist: It's told from Liger's POV- and he has no idea what he's doing!! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Liger's Plan

**{A/N}**Hi!! My name is Paige. Nice to meet 'cha!! This is my first fanfic, I wrote it all by myself!!! Please be nice! But tell me what you think of it!!! And I figure I should warn you. I'm obsessed with Liger Zero. Literally. I painted a mural of him on one of my walls. Really big...it took a week to sketch and paint it. Of course, I have a second wall that's plastered with Davan's fics. She is the BEST!!!! She's nice, she's talented...she's the next J.K. Rowling!!! Pretty Birdy!!!!!!  
  
Liger: Is it me, or is she really weird?  
  
James: Weird. Defiantly weird.  
  
Paige: Not weird. Cute but Psycho.  
  
Liger: Is there a stronger word than psycho?  
  
James: 'Cause if there is, you fit in to that category.  
  
Paige: evil smile James, haven't you learned ANYTHING in our 14 years as twins?  
  
James: gulps  
  
Liger: Are you gonna beat him up now?  
  
Paige: Nope.  
  
James: hopeful smile Really?  
  
Paige: I just won't cook him dinner.  
  
James: WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Liger: Harsh.  
  
Paige: Liger, you're lucky I love ya'... My temper isn't as peaceful, calm and serene as Leena's.  
  
Liger: Oh...damn... uhh... wanna go for a ride?  
  
Paige: You're so SWEET!!!!! hugs Liger Bye Jamey!! hops in Liger's cockpit and straps in And this chapter is dedicated to Davan, or Pretty Birdy, as I like to call her. Read her stuff!! Her pen name is Davan.   
  
James: Can I have dinner?  
  
Liger: Ready when you are, Paige!  
  
Paige:   
  
James: to Liger She isn't paying attention to me.  
  
Liger:   
  
James: --;;  
  
Paige: Run Liger!! Run!!!  
  
Liger: roars and runs into the sunset  
  
James:........................OOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY ......and that leaves me with the disclaimer. sighs  
  
**{DISCLAIMER}** James: Thank the Goddess my sister doesn't own Zoids. Liger especially. I'd never get ANY attention from her. No dinner either. Just a tip, folks, don't try to smother fires with bread. You won't be allowed in a kitchen.  
  
**Chapter 1 - Liger's Plan**  
  
Hello. I can guarantee that you've heard of me, or at least my partner. My name is Liger Zero. My partner and I have beaten countless idiots, who call themselves either bad-guys or competition. It doesn't matter which, as far as I'm concerned, they're still idiots for thinking they could beat my friends and me.  
  
You, like everyone else, know that I'm an Ultimate X. You also know that Bit can understand me when I speak. But give other not-so-special Zoids a chance at fame, too. Like Bullet, my gun-happy, maniac gun sniper teammate. Or Smoke, the calm, quiet shadow fox, my other teammate. Or even Highwing, my last teammate and a spectacular Raynos. Their partners aren't bad, either. Which brings me to the subject of MY partner.  
  
Bit Cloud. Funny guy, that one. Sure, he isn't the smartest person, or the best mechanic. But he fits my style. For the most part, anyway. One of the few problems I can find in him is that he's always being chased round by Bullet's partner, Leena. I mean, really - how many times have I saved him from her? I'd be irritated if I didn't know they were flirting.  
  
The sky looks pretty now, the sun will rise soon. Then Bit will be coming out to fix these irritating dents. After flirting with Leena, of course, but that's to be expected. Hmm. That's it. I'm going to help Bit and Leena get together. Imagine. Me, a matchmaker. Huh.  
  
"Growl for your thoughts, Liger?" Highwing's question jolted me right out of my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, I'm just thinking about the battle today." I answered.  
  
"You'll do fine. You always do." Smoke added in.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll worry about it later." I said.  
  
"You don't need to worry at all. I'll take care of 'em all in no time!!" Bullet broke off into peals of insane giggles. Smoke, Highwing and I glanced at each other.  
  
When she calmed down a bit, she informed us, "I won't go down-"  
  
"With ammo," I interrupted. That was too much. Smoke and Highwing broke into helpless laughter. I tried to hold it together, then gave up and fell into hysterical laughter myself.  
  
"I will too have ammo!! And if I don't-"  
  
"It won't be anything new," interjected Smoke. The three of us broke into fresh peals of laughter.  
  
Bullet seemed hurt for a second, then she said, "At least my partner doesn't shy away from battle." Highwing shut up.  
  
"And," she added, "at least my partner PAYED for me." Smoke shut up. I quickly quieted myself down before she could say anything about Bit. She went for it anyway.  
  
"And at least my partner isn't exactly like me."  
  
I broke into renewed laughter, Smoke and Highwing right after me. Bullet looked confused for a moment, then realized her mistake.  
  
"Can I re-phrase that?" Bullet questioned. In answer, our laughter doubled.  
  
::...::  
  
_ How do I do that again? Boy, it's been so long,_ I thought. _Let's see..._ I've been doing this for an hour!!! Geez, can't ANYTHING come easy? I can't be limited to the hanger and still complete my plan!! Plan...I still need to make a plan!!  
  
I guess the first thing to do would be to make them admit they like each other. To me, at least. After that, I'll wing it. But I still need to do this!!!! Geez, it's hard to remember!!! I'll try again.


	2. I love battles

{A/N} Whoo-hoo!!! I got 8 reviews!! SOOO awesome!!! Okay, this got up fast, since all I have to do is TYPE the chapters right now. Too bad I'm lazy! Then I got grounded, so I couldn't post. But it's up now, isn't it? I'm working on writing chapter 5 now, so.yeah.  
  
James: Guess how she got grounded? Well-  
  
Paige: Shut up!! They don't need to know, and besides, you were grounded too.  
  
James: Oh yeah.  
  
Paige: *getting mad* AND it was your fault!!!  
  
Liger: *laughs* James got in trouble!!!  
  
Paige and James: Don't laugh!!  
  
Paige and James: *to each other* Double Jinx!!! *look at Liger disparately*  
  
Liger: *grins evilly* I'm think Today will be a little quiet.  
  
Paige and James: *look furious*  
  
{DISCLAIMER} Liger: Paige doesn't own me, my friends, the humans, or the idiot.oops, I mean Bit.  
  
Bit: LIGER!!!!!  
  
{REVIEWERS} Liger: Hi!!! I'm gonna do reviews today, 'cause Paige got jinxed.  
  
Paige: *glares at Liger, then at James*  
  
James: *looks sheepish*  
  
Liger: *laughs at the jinxed twins* Okay, let's see.  
  
ShadowSpinner- Jager? I'm so glad you love me!!! Thank Doc for Jager. I'm faster than a Lightning Sykes with those Ion Boosters!!! Cute name for a hamster, too. I didn't know I was that popular!!  
  
Sun-Tzu Liao 3r- Okay, I'm the only one that can talk to humans, besides Blade. Other Zoids can hear other Zoids, but Bit is the only one I let understand me. If you're still confused, just e-mail Paige. Her address is in her profile. So am I, actually. Sorry it wasn't as interesting as you thought, but it should get at least a LITTLE better. As for cute, thanks!!!  
  
Sakura Courage Solo- I'm glad you like it!! I think you'll like think chapter, I get to dis Bit, and. there's a battle!!!  
  
Paige: *hold up sign that says: It's the first battle scene I've ever written!! Tell me what you think!! And Liger, UNJINX ME!!!!!*  
  
James: *holds up sign that says: Me too!!*  
  
Liger: Nah.  
  
Stella the Warrior- Glad you like it, it's Paige's first story. And compared to Bit, you're lightning fast!!  
  
Bit: Liger.  
  
Liger: Tee hee. to move on.  
  
Starheart- Please read the response to Sun-Tzu Liao 3r!! 5 essays? Harsh!!! Glad to help, it's my hobby!!! Well, one of them, at least.  
  
Kat- Blow up in my face? It might. I actually have no idea what I'm doing. Any tips?  
  
Kairos lokorr- Smoke is actually a guy. Thank Dr. Layon for Smoke's weird little "antics" as you might call them. And thanks for sticking up for Paige; I'm sure she appreciates it.  
  
Paige: *nods vigorously and holds up a sign that says: YES!!! Thanks SOOOOOOOO much!!!!! Liger- UNJINX ME OR ELSE!!!!*  
  
James: *holds up sign that says: Me too!!*  
  
Sessinu- Do you like InuYasha? Paige and James LOVE InuYasha!!!  
  
Paige and James: *hold up sign that says: GO INUYASHA!!! UNJINX US!!!!!!*  
  
See? And a short review is better than no review, so don't worry 'bout it!!!  
  
Paige: *holds up sign that says: You reviewers are so NICE!!!! Go reviewers!!!!*  
  
Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll force Paige to type her chapters faster in return!!  
  
Chapter 2- Plan? Okay.  
  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Bit's voice echoed throughout the Blitz Team hanger.  
  
Get back here, Cloud!!!!! Leena's voice sounded right after Bit's. I sighed and opened my cockpit door. Well, at least they're here.  
  
Bit jumped in and I closed up. Morning routine. What can I say? This gets boring after a while, you know.  
  
"Boy, you sure cut it a little close, don't you think?" I joked.  
  
Be quiet! She gets faster and faster everyday! Geez, puffed Bit. Okay, out of breath and distracted. Perfect.  
  
"Are you mad at her? Or is she to cute?" I inquired.  
  
Too cu-No, I'm not mad at Leena.  
  
I had noticed the slip up. This will be fun. But, Bit wants to change the subject, I can feel it. Besides, it'll be more fun if I play with him first.  
  
Okay, dents dude. I still got some. And yes, Leena's gone. Hurry up!! I demanded, forcing him out of the cockpit.  
  
Alright, alright, I'm going! He went to get the tools he needed.  
  
::~::  
  
GOOOOOOO LIGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bit shouted our arrival onto the battlefield. I landed in-between Smoke and Bullet, clean and dent-free. Across from us stood three rather large Iron Kongs.  
  
The Iron Kong on the left had more guns then Bullet (something I had thought impossible), the Kong on the right had a few guns and a missile- launcher, and the Kong in the middle had only a gun or two and heavy armor.  
  
"Bit, the one on the right." I murmured.  
  
Leena, Brad, I'm taking the one on the right.Bit informed our teammates.  
  
The left one is mine!!!! All those guns are nothing compared to my Wild Weasel Unit!!! Leena and Bullet began laughing insanely. Only one was heard by all. Only Zoids heard the other.  
  
"Scary, aren't they?" I whispered up to Bit.  
  
Guess the middle one's mine, mused Brad.  
  
"Bullets, tell me when you go down. If you go down, Smoke, let me know if you go down," I called.  
  
"Okay, and ditto," agreed Smoke.  
  
"Who says I'll go down at all!?" laughed Bullet. I sighed.  
  
The judge landed, and I willed him to say his speech fast. I wanna start!!! Then I heard it. My favorite phrase.  
  
{READY.FIGHT!}  
  
Bit propelled me forward, then to the right. The battles beside us began. BOOM!! BOOM!! The sound was amazing, and so familiar.  
  
"DIE!! I AM DOMINICK!" Our chosen Iron Kong bellowed.  
  
"And I'm Liger! Nice to meet you!" I hollered back, helping Bit dodge all the missiles that were launched at us. They all exploded around us, but none hit.  
  
"You missed!" I taunted Dominick. Bit guided me in close, dodging the bullets from the short-range guns.  
  
"I won't miss now!!!" Dominick roared. "DIE LIGER!!!!"  
  
Bit suddenly jerked on the controls. I went flying in a different direction. I glanced behind me.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Behind me was a tracker missile.  
  
Liger, did you just swear? Bit asked.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
No, I was just surprised, kinda.  
  
"How do we get rid of this thing?"  
  
I'm not sure yet.  
  
"Great."  
  
Just keep running, Liger. I'll think of something.  
  
So I ran. And ran. And ran. Bit and I threw in lots of curves, twists and turns to keep from being an easy target. Suddenly, a huge rock wall rose up in front of us.  
  
"I'm out."  
  
"Damn, me too."  
  
"Did you take out either of the Iron Kongs?" I questioned, zigzagging again.  
  
"No." Bullet stated. "But I got in a lot of good shots."  
  
"I missed my guy, too. But he shouldn't be a problem for you," Smoke offered.  
  
"OK." I responded. "Bit, the other two are out."  
  
I know. The Iron Kongs aren't, though. What are gonna do with the missile on our tail?  
  
I turned again, and then glanced around. Three large shapes. The other team. There's Dominick.  
  
"Bit, give me full control."  
  
Bit loosened his grip on the controls, but left his hands on them, ready to take over.  
  
I was on my own. I could do what I wanted. Scared? Nah!! This is gonna be too much fun.  
  
I readjusted my course, and cranked up the speed. The landscape turned into a blur around me. I saw the flash of Smoke's old opponent. I went up the rock face, turned to the right, and headed down.  
  
Can tracker missiles go up, to the right, then down in less than three seconds?  
  
BOOM!!!!!!  
  
By the sound of it, no. But I can. Too bad for the missile.  
  
The rock shattered, the debris totally crippling the missile launcher and taking out Smoke's old opponent. Not enough armor. Shame.  
  
Good going, Liger!! Cheered Bit as he re-took control. He aimed. A minute and a few well-placed shots later, and Dominick was the only one left. I grinned. Dominick looked scared.  
  
STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!  
  
Dominick went down, an arm and a gun lying beside him.  
  
"Have fun in the repair shop. And thanks for remembering my name." I laughed; all Zoids know that getting repaired hurts like hell. Dominick grimaced, and Bit brought me back to the hanger. And you know what?  
  
I love battles. 


	3. Bit and Pieces

{A/N} I know, I know, it's been AGES since I posted. I'm SOOO sorry!!! But I'm a really busy girl!! Let's see. there's school, karate, kickboxing, gymnastics, archery, fencing, judo, tae kwon do, horseback riding, and this HUGE art festival next weekend. and there's also the week or so I lost my notebook. *sweatdrop* Geez, that's WAY more than I thought!! But I'm posting now!! I'll try to get chapter 4 up faster, okay? Oh, and as pathetic as it is, that "jinx" thing happened in real life, not just in the FF.net world. How did that happen?  
  
James: Hell if I know.  
  
Paige: Jamey, that's MY line!!!!  
  
James: DON'T call me Jamey!!!!  
  
Liger: Jamie! *looks around* I don't see Jamie. Where is he? *starts looking for Jamie* JAAAAAAAMMMIIIIIEEEE!!!!!! OH JAAAAMMMMIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
James and Paige:. -_-;; -_-;;  
  
James: *watching Liger* Let's just do the review things and the disclaimer thing.  
  
Paige: . *Nods slowly, staring at Liger*  
  
James: *looking at Paige* Oi. -_-;;  
  
{Disclaimer} James: I don't know if Paige will EVER do this herself. Well, anyway, Paige doesn't own Zoids. Only the Liger murals and collages and doodles she draws and makes.  
  
{Reviewers} James: I've gotta do these, too. Paige is still staring Liger, and Liger is still looking for Jamie Hemeros.  
  
Liger: *still looking* JAAAAAIIIIIIMMMIIIIEEEE!!!!!  
  
Paige: *still staring*...  
  
BIT and LANNA- Sorry you weren't mentioned in the last chapter. You posted AFTER we did, I guess. I'm glad you liked it, too. Paige would say the same, but, well, you know.  
  
Repori- Here's the more you asked for. What's Setari? I have to- *looks at Paige, who is still watching Liger* never mind.  
  
poetry-freak- you said something, didn't you? And it wasn't an insult. So who cares if you forg- um, what was I talking about?  
  
Paige: *noticing James and forgetting about Liger* James!! Move. Go help Liger look.  
  
James: But-  
  
Paige: Go. I'll finish the reviews.  
  
James: *trudges away* Why do I even bother.  
  
Frostbite Panda- Of course you're a good reviewer!! Everyone is. I'm hoping I see you a THIRD time. ^_^ You so nice!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ShadowSpinner- You liked my battle scene?! I'm SOO happy!! ^_^ WAI!!!! As for the swear. Well, Bit wasn't expecting it either. ^_^ I'm a nut job, so there you go! HEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (KILL KIKYOU!!!! INUYASHA IS KAGOME'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Sick Little Fiend- Interesting is a good thing!! I like it!! ^_^  
  
Alisa Perne- Well, I'm glad you like it!! Liger is da BOMB!!!!!!!!!!!! I luv him as much as InuYasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Spectral- Liger will be calling you a lot!!! Believe me, any advice from ANYONE at ANY TIME will be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading, I hope you like this chapter!!  
  
kairos lokorr- Very scary!! I feel bad for the two of them, too. Poor babies!!! Enough fire power to make Bullet jealous!?!?! Good Goddess, and I thought BULLET was heavily modified!!!  
  
Davan- BIRDY!!!!!!! WHOO HOO!!!! YOU READ IT!!! I'm glad you liked it!! NOTE TO EVERYONE: READ DAVAN'S STUFF!!!!!!! IT'S THE ABSOLUTE BEST!!!!!!!!! (Hee hee, and Davan is SUPER nice, too!!)  
  
Maelgwyn- Glad you two like it!! And a Zoid's opinion is important, too!! Thanks for giving me both!  
  
Kristy and Pinky- No, he doesn't seem very romantic, does he? And he isn't THAT stupid, but he IS a bit bubble headed. And I'm SOOOO happy that so many people like InuYasha!!  
  
angelligear- You really like it? WAI!!! Meep so happy! Gomen, I've kept you waiting, haven't I?  
  
The-Ominous*Haphazard- I'm so glad you liked it! But K-chan's pen name is Shimegami.  
  
AMC 08- Thanx for your concern!! I'll take your advice to heart, I promise. I'm ecstatic you liked it, though!!  
  
Thanx to all of you!!! I luv people!! They all soo nice!!!!! And reviewers are even nicer!! Don't worry; I won't lose my notebook again!! ^_^  
  
______________________  
  
Words to Know:  
  
Itai- Ow or ouch  
  
Baka- idiot  
  
Gomen- sorry  
  
_____________________  
Chapter 3- Bit and Pieces  
  
"Nice moves, as usual, Liger," complimented Smoke.  
  
"No kidding!! That was great!! WHOOSH!! BOOM!!! We win!! EEEEEEHEEEEHEEEHEEE!!!! I wish I coulda' seen that guy's face!!!!" raved Bullet. I laughed nervously. Bullet was getting REALLY scary!  
  
"Thanks, guys, but all I did was get rid of the missile. Bit is the one that took them out," I informed them. After all, credit where credit is due!!!  
  
"But the explosion looked nice from here. Almost like those fireworks things. Very nice," admitted Highwing. I grinned.  
  
Hey Liger! Naomi and Leon are on their way here!! shouted Bit.  
  
"Wonderful!! I have rocks under my armor, lots of dents, and we got hit by three bullets!! You know what? It HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So fix it, will you?" I finished, speaking calmly. Bullet snickered at the look on Bit's face.  
  
"Have him get Brad out here, too," Smoke told me.  
  
"Oh!! Someone for me, too!!! PLEASE!?! Hurry!!! Tell him!!!" urged Bullet.  
  
"Get Smoke and Bullet someone, too," I ordered Bit. He sighed, nodded and walked away to do my bidding like a good human.  
  
Okay.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"OOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! I!! OW!! HATE!!! OW!!! ROCKS!!!OW!!!" I shouted. I was getting the rocks removed by the time Blade, Leon, Comet, and Naomi showed up. In case you were wondering: it hurt. A LOT.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" inquired Comet as Naomi hopped out. "Blowing up that mountain wasn't too bright."  
  
"We saw the battle. The guys in that hanger were playing it," explained Blade.  
  
"Like there-OW!! Was anyth-OUCH!! Anything else I- OW!! I could've done? OW!!" I shot out as Bit began to take out a particularly large piece of boulder.  
  
"You could've made it hit the other Zoid," offered Comet. I remained silent as I gave her a ferocious glare. Mumbling grievances, the red sniper grudgingly backed down.  
  
" Blade, get Leo- OW!! Leon over-" I winced. "Over here. He- OW!!!! He's less painful with- YEOW!!! Less painful at repairs." I commanded, wincing again.  
  
"Sure thing. Goodness knows you deserve it after that spectacular performance," the benevolent, bravura, and all-around (at the moment) perfect being known as Blade responded.  
  
I resent that! I'm being as gentle as I can, these baka rocks are in there really well!! complained Bit as Blade talked to my Angel of Mercy. I want Leon!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Leon's- itai- still better, I want him, " I responded, cringing as yet another wedge of stone was pulled from under my armor plating. I could sense Bit's frustration.  
  
Hey Bit!! Want a hand? Leon yelled to my hardheaded and slightly naïve (Okay, maybe that's an understatement, but the poor guy is my partner, after all.) colleague.  
  
Huh? Oh, yeah, okay. I think Liger would prefer that, answered the idiot. Didn't I just SAY that!?!? The word shouldn't be idiot it should be Bit-iot!!!!!!!! Naïve isn't strong enough...  
  
"Baka," I said.  
  
Liger!!!  
  
Leon chuckled at Bit's exclamation. 'Course, Bit was trying to shake the sting out of the hand he used to hit me, catching a fragment of stone at the same time. Didn't hurt me at all, but defiantly a laugh-worthy sight. Leon's a nice guy, so of course he would only chuckle a tad as opposed to me.  
  
Liger!! It wasn't that funny!!! Bit's angry yell only served to quell my rising mirth.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Good Lord, Bit you are SUCH a klutz!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! But it's SOOOOOO funny!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" I laughed as Leon went to gather tools to help my personal comedian.  
  
Liger!!!! OWW!!!!!! Bit had tried to hit me again, catching the same hand on some boulder.  
  
"AAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!"  
  
This might be more fun than I initially thought it would be, thanks to Bit Clown- oops, I mean Cloud!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bit stretched out in the cockpit, yawning. I did eventually get fully repaired, with the merciful Leon removing all the rock, and Bit banging out the dents and pulling frequent comic relief.  
  
Currently, the two of us were taking a midnight run. Or, rather, I was running while Bit relaxed. I was in total control, so, naturally, I didn't care what Bit was doing. We did this a lot, Bit and I, just running under the wide-open beautiful sky, flying over the desert sand, and talking about anything.  
  
As a matter of fact, Leon and Blade were off doing the same thing, having picked up the habit from your favorite twosome. That's right!! Bit and I are trendsetters!! Never thought you'd hear that, did you? Well, like I was saying, we were taking a midnight run and talking about stuff.  
  
"...So, no, I've never really thought about it. What about you?"  
  
Me? Well. I dunno. Blue or green. Red is nice, too, though. Yeah, Liger, you're right. It is hard to choose just one favorite color. But what do you think are better, sunrises or sunsets?  
  
"Hm. Well, sunrises are great, 'cause it is the beginning of a new day, and they're really pretty. But sunsets are gorgeous, too, and it yields to all kinds of stars, and the moons..."  
  
I never said that it was intelligent stuff. I just said it was stuff.  
  
It's too bad you can't eat human food, Liger. You'd really like it.  
  
"Think so?"  
  
Definitely. Cookies, cakes, donuts, candy, chocolate. Good stuff, Liger. Really good stuff.  
  
"But isn't that the stuff you always get in trouble for stealing from Leena?"  
  
Yeah. But she's got more than enough to share. I don't see why she makes such a big deal about it.  
  
"She makes a big deal about it because that's how you two flirt."  
  
We don't flirt!!  
  
"Then I'm the King of Zi. Of course you flirt. You two were made for each other."  
  
Liger!!!  
  
"Well, you were. Don't deny it, you're in LUUUUUUB!!!!!!!"  
  
With LEENA?!?!?! You really ARE nuts!!!  
  
"Then maybe I've been hanging out with you too much."  
  
WHAT!?!?  
  
"You heard me!!"  
  
I'm gonna - I'm not nuts!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
LIGER!!!!!!!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
LIGER!!!!!!!!!  
  
And so on and so forth. But, really, do you think I'd just leave it at that? Hardly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bit and I quietly pulled into the hanger. Blade was back, too, and sleeping. Something about sleeping Zoids: they don't wake up for anything short of an explosion.  
  
Bit climbed out sleepily.  
  
That was nice. Thanks Liger, he yawned.  
  
"No problem. I liked it too," I responded.  
  
Night, Liger, Bit murmured. This was too easy.  
  
"Night. Give your girlfriend a kiss for me."  
  
Leena would kill me.  
  
"Leena's your girlfriend?"  
  
I wish -LIGER!!! Leena is not my girlfriend!!!  
  
"You said it, not me, Loverboy."  
  
...  
  
"Thought so. See you tomorrow, after your flirting session."  
  
LEENA AND I DON"T FLIRT!!!!  
  
"Who says I was talking about Leena?"  
  
Bit paused for a second.  
  
Well, Naomi's taken, and Leena's the only other girl.  
  
"So you do have a brain!"  
  
LIGER!!!!  
  
"Night!!"  
  
...Thanks.  
  
And with that, Bit exited the hanger. Pleased with having cornered him into (practically) admitting that he likes Leena numerous times, and insulting him frequent time along the way, I cheerfully turned my mind to the task or remembering. 


End file.
